Almost Last Jouney SeriesI
by Turiel
Summary: First in the ALJ series, a series of events that bring random LOTR characters to the brink of death and back again. Mostly happy endings, mostly AU. For this story, I, the Peredhel twins are sent on a bogus trip to Lorien, only to have Elladan captured
1. 1

Hiya! I'm starting a new series—Almost Last Journeys. No specific characters, only short anecdotes…ok maybe not so short…of Almost Last Journeys. All stories are highly AU.

This story contains character torture and near character death. Mwahaha. Also contains Ansereg. Visit  for more information.

Disclaimer: I own no one except the bloody (literally) plot and my fantasising.

Almost Last JourneysI

Revolves around  Elladan and Elrohir  
Co-starring  Glorfindel

Chapter One

Elladan and Elrohir pored over a large map. A map of Imladris to be exact. Their twin brows furrowed with twin frowns as they marked out Imladris's external defences.

"I told you gwanur-nin, this will not work! There will be a bottleneck here, and here, and HERE!" yelled Elladan for the 40th time, very much exasperated.

"Elladan Peredhel, can you NOT see the clearings here…"

External defences at always been the Peredhel twins' job. They had a knack for knowing where and when to attack, almost an uncanny reminiscence of their father in his early warrior days.

Glorfindel happened to chance upon the twins starting a shouting match. He grinned as pushed open the carved door, this happened almost every single time they re-planned the external defences. Nonetheless, the plans were flawless each time. Imladris owed its safety largely to the intellect and capability of the twins.

"Now now children, don't bicker." teased Glorfindel, "you'll need all the little maturity you can get on this trip your father is sending you on."

Twin glares fixed themselves on the golden haired Seneschal. Glorfindel stared back unblinking.

"I am NOT immature at all, Glorfindel of the Golden Flower House. Regarding my not so bright nitwit of a brother, that's another matter." snapped Elladan.

"I beg to differ!" huffed Elrohir.

"Well, technically both of you are twins so if Elrohir is immature, so are you, Elladan." Glorfindel replied.

"Your reasoning is screwed up." shot back the twins.

After a silent minute, Glorfindel carried on to explain the journey that they would have to undertake to Lothlorien. As usual, it was to discuss military affairs.

"The old bat Galadriel probably wants to steal our defence plans. Old hag." mumbled Elladan under his breath.

The twins were not very fond of their power-hungry grandmother. But their grandfather however, brought them joy whenever they went to Lorien.

"Who sent for us? Or are we being sent?" enquired the more level-headed and sensible Elrohir.

"A messenger from Lorien arrived an hour ago. He left as soon as the message was delivered. Strange fellow he was, hair all over the place and slightly large-set for an elf. Probably the result of the old ba- I mean Galadriel's, lembas…" said Glorfindel rather detachedly, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er Glorfy…hey Glorfy! Come back to your senses will you?" Elladan agitatedly snapped his fingers in front of Glorfindel's face.

"Huh what? Oh er…go back, you leave this evening." Glorfindel carried on, "Very rushed eh…strange, the old hag is getting weirder every century…Did I say old hag?"

"Go sleep Glor, you are mumbling unintelligible sentences. Elrond must have tired you out last night." quibbled Elrohir, grinning slightly.'

more to come soon! please R and R!


	2. 2

Hiya! Another update! Hope this story will make thou happy!

Chapter two

"Sigh, again." muttered Elrond, watching his sons depart on their steeds, proud with their heads held high, "I hope that golden haired hag won't be too hard on them."

"Knowing Galadriel she might just torture them." Glorfindel mused. For that he received a sound thwack on his head.

"Do you not find this strange?" asked Elladan absently, "why would grandmother call for us within such short notice? She is not one who will take slipshod work nor last minute agreements."

"Yes, most unusual for the old bat." replied Elrohir evenly.

The twins cantered along in amiable silence for hours. Happy to simply be in each other's company. Suddenly, an figure rolled out from the bushes, moaning and writhing. Without hesitating, Elladan leaped off his horse and sprinted to the seemingly injured person. It was a human man. Clutching his ribs and groaning in pain. Elladan called out to his brother, who was still mounted, but Elrohir shook his head.

"No, something is wrong. It doesn't feel right." Elrohir warned in Elvish, not wanting the stranger to comprehend.

"Help…m..me…or…orcs….kill…a..attack." ranted the man through his pain filled moans. Ignoring his brother's caution, he pried open the man's hugging arms and lifted his tunic. The flesh was unharmed and not discoloured. Elladan frowned at the man. So it _was_ a trick. He begun to get up and walk away but too late, a sharp pain filled his head and he knew no more.

Elrohir watched in horror as the man pressed his filthy fingers deep into the soft spot at the back of his brother's head. Oh no, he thought, the point of weakness. All elves possessed that weak spot, if on which pressure was applied, the elf would be temporarily stunned. That proved helmets very useful in combat. Elrohir started to dismount but when he turned around, the pair has vanished. As if they had disappeared into thin air. Elrohir slump to his knees and let out an anguished cry.

"I should have done something. I should have! Elrohir you fool." wailed the elf. But there was naught to do now. He weighed his choices. He could go after them alone in the forest, approaching dusk. Or he could ride home and retrieve help. But that would sorely decrease his chanced of finding his brother. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to go with going after his brother. Scribbling a message for Glorfindel, Elrohir sent Elladan's horse back to Rivendell. Remounting, he patted his horses' smooth flank.

"Go, Niendel, noro lim. Follow Elladan's scent." Elrohir urged his horse. Sensing his urgency, Niendel cantered into the forest, following a clear trail of someone dragged across the forest floor and a scent identical to her beloved master's.


	3. more!

Chapter 3

Elladan awoke to pain, a lot of pain. His head throbbed from the previous exploitation of that Elven weak spot and his back felt like it was on fire. His wrist and ankles burned with the intensity of dragon fire. As the fog cleared from his brain, he started to take in his surroundings. He was in a cell of sorts. It was relatively clean, though dark and slightly damp. His wrists and ankles and securely bound with what felt like a farthing of rope. And to top it all off, his tunic was missing. Oh how he hated being left in his loincloth. It made him feel so…vulnerable.

Attempting to get up was the biggest mistake he made. His head swooned and Elladan fell over. Frustrated, cold, hungry and naked, he started to break down. He was so confused. How did he get here? Where was he? Who brought him here? Why was he here? What was going to happen? The questions tormented him as much as his bindings did. Tugging at his bonds only sent rushes of white-hot pain lancing down his forearms and shins. Upon closer inspection, he found that the rope was…Elven!

Elladan's first thought was of his power hungry grandmother, Galadriel. But he knew Galadriel long enough to know that she wouldn't have done such a low down thing as to knock him out and lock him in a dungeon. Besides, Lorien didn't have dungeons. As he fumbled along for a while, a second thought crossed his mind. Thranduil.

Chapter 4

Niendel was tiring and had long lost scent of Elladan. Elrohir was at a lost. In the darkness about he could see nothing. Absolutely nothing save the yellow glare of the stray animal. Even his powerful Elven eyesight could not pierce the thick liquidy darkness he seemed to be drowning in. Sighing, he lost hope momentarily. Common sense told him that he should turn back and go to Glorfindel for help but his emotions urged him on. Elrohir, thankfully, the ever-sensible elf, turn back and rode with the wind to Rivendell, tearing his heart into pieces as he went. The pain of abandoning his brother to uncertainty almost undid him. But in his heart, deep deep down in the bowels of his soul, he could feel Elladan. And right now, Elladan was whole and alive. That was all that mattered. His white knuckled grip scrunched the leather reins as Niendel galloped on, giving her all to push towards Rivendell.

Hours of riding did not spell well of most horses. Niendel however, was not most horses. Hand-bred by the twins, she was one of the finest horses in Imladris. But now the finest horse in Imladris was tiring, and quickly too. After the 3rd hour she started to trot again. Elrohir, of course of horribly exasperated, but he knew that pushing Niendel any more would lead to her eventual death.the 5 hour ride back home was a five hour torture session for Elrohir's heart. As Imladris came into view, Elrohir felt a sensation of utter relief course through his body of knotted muscles and aching bones. As he neared the hidden gates of his land, he halted. Oh thank the Valar, sweet Elbereth! There, Glorfindel was, fully ready and mounted upon Asfolath, his magnificent steed.

"Glorfindel! I was not expecting you!"

"Oh dear Elrohir, I was expecting you! I saw you from the distance. I have been weary of late. My sleep has been plagued by dreams of cloud and smoke and I know not what to derive from them! My good Elrohir, enlighten me. Why are you here and where is your brother?"

"We leave now, it is almost dawn. But I need a fresh horse. Niendel and my brother's horse here are wearied. We have gone a long way through the night. We need to save Elladan! He has been elfnapped!"

"Oh Valar. By whom!"

"I know not. It has troubled me greatly."

"But you must rest Elrohir. Elladan has no use for a tired elf half asleep on his horse!"

"But Glorfindel, we must-"

"We must rest. Elladan needs help, not further trouble. We will go quietly at day break."

"I agree. But do not tell father. I would not have him more stressed than he is now."

"Well. Alright. Elrond's trade negotiations with Mirkwood has not been good. Thranduil is angry again. Valar. Away now! We rest."

Elrohir allowed Glorfindel to gently lead him away. He would need his strength for tomorrow. A lot of strength.

Chapter 5

Elladan released an anguish cry. His limbs protested against the cruelly tight bindings. His cry did not go unnoticed. The sound of a heavy door being opened resonated through the emptiness of his surroundings. Light footsteps of an elf was heard. Elladan tensed, expecting danger. However, the owner of those footsteps turned out to be those of a guard.

"Ah. You have come to."

"Apparently." replied Elladan coldly. He had not love for this place and that extended to its inhabitants.

"Well now. I'll get you out. The king has arranged a special meeting with you. I am sure you will come to…enjoy, your sessions." The guard possessed an eerie glint in his green eyes. They were feral, almost cruel. Elladan felt panic and fear slowly building up in his body and pooling in an uncomfortable lump at the base of his throat. Swallowing hard, he asked for this bindings to be removed.

"But of course." replied the guard in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

The guard hefted Elladan up onto his feet. Using a knife, Elladan's bonds were sawed off. Elladan shook his hands and let out a sharp intake of breath as pain started to course through his limbs as bloody rushed in. The guard quickly produced a pair of iron manacles.

"Direct orders." he said. As if explaining the course of action.

Quick as a flash, heavy manacles encircled Elladan's wrists.

"But why? Why the hostility. I would not run even if given the opportunity for I know not where I am and how to go about. This is an outrage! What Elven society still operates as such! Manacles and dungeons indeed! This must be Mirkwood!" Elladan let out in a stream of Sindarin.

"How dare you mock my homeland. I serve the King and the King alone. He is always correct! He is right and just in all matters! Dare you mock the King? Who are you to condone the King's actions! I will report you, yes I will. And you will pay for your insolence!"

Unbridled fury unleashed itself in those green eyes. It was most unelven. Shuddering, Elladan took a step forward. One step closer to his doom.

"Let us meet the Almighty Thranduil then." said Elladan, his voice even. He could not risk this guard turning his anger upon him. He was too helpless for that to be safe. The praising of Thranduil seemed to placate the guard quickly and effectively. By the Gods, Elladan thought, what was Thranduil doing to his Kingdom!

Please R and R ! Thanks for previous reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

HAHA I SUDDENLY GOT REMINDED TO UPDATE BY ELISA!

Sorry for the late update. (RP SUCKS)

Chapter 4

Bonds never boded well for Elladan, stalwart as he was. He wasn't quite merinthophobic, but he that didn't mean he enjoyed immobility. Being incapacitated made Elladan feel vulnerable, useless…defenseless, feelings Elladan could not quite come to terms with. He hated them.

"Where are you taking me?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth; a pair of adorned doors loomed up ahead. As much as he hated to admitted, they were grandiose and undoubtedly beautiful. The elaborately carved doors were lavish in every way possibly. Mother-of-pearl enameled the many beautiful carvings and the handles were of well-worked mithril. But as grand as it was, it was nothing short of ostentatious. Thranduil's intrinsic need to impress was written all over the opulence of the décor.

It disgusted Elladan.

Passing the doors, he was met with a grand sight. One he wouldn't forget as long as he lived. That would be for eternity, thanks to Illuvatar's gift of eternal life to the race of the Eldar. The great halls of Eryn Laslagen had not lost a single bit of its splendor and grace despite the ill devilry that was poisoning its lands once green and beautiful. The cavernous hall reflected the very ruler who sat within its rocky depths. The walls were encrusted with precious stones that Aule himself would have coveted. Gold, silver and mithril gleamed from every corner. It was sublime, aye, but cold, hard and harsh. The warmth that characterized his father's halls was non-existent in the pretentious façade that Thranduil had crafted around himself. The hall intimidated those who were beckoned – just as Thranduil had meant it to be. For Elladan, it made him even more conscious of his nakedness. Thranduil did well to degrade the son of Elrond, knowing it would make him pliant.

Elladan was pushed roughly to his knees by the none too caring guard. He gazed unflinchingly into the king's eyes of blue ice. There was a foreign gleam in Thranduil's eyes that Elladan just couldn't place. It didn't look right, yet he couldn't say that it looked entirely out of character either. The king's eyes seemed dead, yet they seemed aware and very much awake at the same time. It confounded Elladan. He shrugged the thought off, after all, it _was _Thranduil.

"Mae govannen, young Elladan Elrondion. You seem….well." A smirk arranged itself on the king's graceful features.

"Suilad, King Thranduil of Mirkwood." replied Elladan evenly, his face a sea of calm though inwardly seething anger.

The king laced his fingers and stared at Elladan for a moment.

"You might be wondering…why I brought you here despite my knowledge of how useless your twin and your sire can be." Thranduil paused, as if letting the words sink in. Elladan said nothing, knowing the king was baiting him.

"I have a daughter, Elladan. Her beauty is unmatched in all of Arda. She makes Arwen seem dull in comparison. She is of marrying age and I do believe I have a suitor kneeling in front of me now. Morwen….she is Avari."

Elladan could barely conceal his shock.

_Avari, the Unwilling. _

Adar's tomes suggested that the Avari were the Orcs. Tortured into bitter submission the to Dark Lord. They were a race clothed in mystery and suspicion. They had turned away from the beloved Eru and had rejected the Valar. They were cursed. Elladan knew little of the Avari. They had always been regarded as lost…a myth of sorts. He was surprised to find out they still actually existed.

"I know of what you ponder about, tithen pen. Yes, the Avari are very much alive. They thrive here in this kingdom. They bring us much…and for that we accept their ways." Thranduils voice took on a darker undertone. Elladan did not like it, not one bit. It spelt trouble for him, inevitably. Reading into Thranduil's words, Elladan figured that Avari custom was dark and twisted. How typical. Thinking to himself, he cursed Thranduil and his twisted mind to the deepest cracks of Mount Doom. His thoughts were interrupted by Thranduil's voice ringing through the cavernous hall.

"Morwen! Show yourself!"

_Morwen. Dark-one._

How befitting. thought Elladan bitterly. Avari…Morwen…Dark…the three words seemed intent on making his life hell. Elladan looked up and fixed his gaze upon the countenance of Morwen. He gasped at her beauty. She might have been Avari but she was Elven all the same…and her Elven beauty was staggering. Her hair cascaded in a black sheet over her bare creamy shoulders. Her eyes were as black as the night sky and her features dainty but sharp all the same. Her raiment was black – a tunic of sorts. A tight black leather strap bound her throat. To it were attached chains of mithril. They trailed over her small shoulders and connected to elbow-length gloves of a filmy material. Her bodice, attached too to the leather hugged her lithe form and it flowed to her knees. Black leggings completed the outfit. She wore black boots. Despite her dark beauty, Morwen irked Elladan. The feline grace she exuded seemed almost unnatural and her hawk-like eyes were enrapturing but they were empty unfathomable dark pools. Elladan credited them to her Avari blood.

Ignoring Morwen, Elladan turned his attention back to the pompous king.

"My King, if it is not too much to ask, I would like my garments returned to me and preferably to the appropriate parts of my body. It is not polite to be such dressed in the presence of such a fine elleth." Elladan's diplomacy overrode his discomfort. It was one of his finer traits and it had helped him out of many a sticky situation. Thranduil rose from his throne and cocked an eyebrow.

"So the son of Elrond has a sweet tongue." Amusement colored his voice as he signaled for Elladan to be unbound and his garments duly returned. Dressing, Elladan started to think. He knew escaping was out of the question. Sweet Eru, The hall was more heavily guarded than the treasury in Rivendell! As he did up the last of the silver buttons of his tunic, he turned to face Morwen. Being the diplomat, he proceeded to greet her.

"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, Morwen. Im Elladan."

Morwen stared blankly at Elladan, who bowed in greeting. She narrowed her dark eyes and advanced upon Elladan. A small silver dagger glinted in her raised fist. Elladan's eyes opened. He barely had time to scream.

Till the next update people .


End file.
